Team Combination
Team Combinations are techniques that are created by two or more people to take out a very powerful force or a large group that one cannot do alone. Also Called *Alliance Empowerment *Friendship Empowerment Capabilities This ability allows the user(s) to combine their strengths to form powerful alliances against common adversaries. For example, when someone with Electric Manipulation combines an attack with someone that used an attack with Water Manipulation. Not only do they do more damage than their attacks alone, but most likely be done at a bigger radius to take out more foes. Superpowered Teams are not just for battle, some power combinations can save someone or some people for certain doom. An example would be when someone with Magnetism Manipulation and someone with Telekinesis lift a heavy metal object that neither could do alone to give people time to escape from harm's way. Some team combinations are usually done by teams or crew, but they are more effective if the users practice enough. Unfortunately, some combinations are ineffective against a certain being or fail to take out the whole army if the wrong power(s) are used. Known Teams *Justice League (DC Comics) *Teen Titans (DC Comics) *The Team (Young Justice) *Young Justice (DC Comics) *Avengers and various Avenger-based teams (Marvel Comcis) *X-Men (Marvel Comics) *Z-Fighters (Dragon Ball Series) *Straw Hat Pirates (One Piece) *The 3-man Squads(Naruto Series) *A and B(Naruto) *Shinobi Alliance(Naruto) *Any of the Guilds(Fairy Tail) *Team Sonic (Sonic Heroes) *Team Dark (Sonic Heroes) *Team Rose (Sonic Heroes) *Team Chaotix (Sonic Heroes) *Gundam Pilots (Gundam) *Pokemon (Pokemon) Via Water Pledge, Fire Pledge and/or Grass Pledge *Power Ranger (Power Rangers series) *Super Sentai Teams (Super Sentai franchise) *Guardians of the Veil (W.I.T.C.H.) *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Sailor Soldiers/Scouts (Sailor Moon) *Ice Climbers (Ice Climbers) *Wizards and Witches (Harry Potter) *Starfighters Red, Blue and Yellow (Wansapanataym) *Xiaolin Dragons (Xiaolin Showdown) *Conduits (inFamous) *Seekers of Truth (Person 4 and Golden) *Gate Keepers (GateKeepers) *DigiDestined/Chosen Children/Tamers/Hunters (Digimon Series) *Digimon Partners (Digimon Series) *Fantastic 4 (Marvel Comics) *Zevo 3 (Zevo 3) *Ben's Team (Ben 10) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TMNT) *Beetleborgs (Big Bad Beetleborgs) *VR Troopers (VR Troopers) *Toa Nuva (Bionicle) *Toa Metru (Bionicle) *Toa Hagah (Bionicle) *Toa Mahri (Bionicle) *Toa Mangai (Bionicle) *Other Toa teams (Bionicle) *The Piraka (Bionicle) *Precures (Precure Series) Gallery Supreme_Ultimate_Rasengan.PNG|Naruto Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze form the Supreme Ultimate Rasengan. Gohan-blast.jpg|Goku and Gohan perform the Father-Son Kamehameha. Dkp40-precure02.jpg|Precure's (Doki Doki Precure) preforming Lovely Straight Flush Precure0203.jpg|Precure (Futari Wa Precure) preforming Marble Screw animgnet_hc-precure008.jpg|Cure Blossom and Cure Marine (Heartcatch Precure) preforming Floral Power Fortissimo 5a78fb78d6ae36077b37fd6457ab6de3.gif|Cure Blossom and Cure Moonlight (Heartcatch Precure) preforming an unknown attack 22682057cd1684890f73ce013450f861.gif|Cure Beauty and Cure Peace (Smile Precure) preforming Thunder Blizzard 1df08f7b9d0ce9f87b3aa22e16b6be36.gif|Cure Sunny and Cure March (Smile Precure) preforming Fire Shoot tumblr_lyqblyDDpO1r6bbtso13_250.gif|Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm (Suite Precure) both preforming Music Rondo Toymajin.gif|Precure (Fresh Precure) preforming Lucky Clover Grande Finale 8cf862a7839c29ee96b4017c97c387be.gif|Precure (Yes! Precure 5 GOGO!) preforming Floral Explosion e3254b99ffa704fe64e41d71e347c7e6.gif|Precure (Precure Max Heart) preforming Extreme Lumniario 0HVH1r4ftabo5500.gif|Cure Bloom and Cure Egret (Precure Splash Star) preforming an unknown deffensive attack 43d6335f25efe9c4baa2e3b25e8bcbdb.gif|Sailor Scouts (Sailor Moon) preforming Sailor Planet Attack Category:Powers Category:Article stubs Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Enhancements